Un Adios: Un final y un principio
by Kunoichi-M01
Summary: Él era su amigo, y estaba con otra, debia sentirse bien por eso pero...No era asi. Un detalle de su parte confundió sus sentimientos, ¿Por que ahora? era la pregunta que ella se hacia.


Este es mi primer Fic. espero que les guste, y esta principalmente dedicado a mis amigas q siempre me apoyaron.

Un Adiós: un final y un principio

Era época decembrina, y como es mi costumbre para esta época tan especial, empecé a arreglar hermosos ramos de flores para mis amigos y ex compañeros de la academia Ninja, para desearles todo lo mejor. Cuando de repente, oí la campanita que anuncia la entrada de alguien a la tienda de mis padres donde me encontraba, por lo cual subí la mirada para ver quién había llegado, y allí estaba mi mejor amigo y ex compañero de equipo; al instante lo saludé con toda mi energía (_como siempre)_ y él con un simple ¡Hola! y una expresión de aburrimiento, como de costumbre, me respondió.

¿Qué haces Ino?- Preguntó

Organizando mis arreglos florales para Navidad- Respondí llena de entusiasmo, pues hacer esos arreglos es lo que más me gustaba.- y tú ¿qué haces por aquí?

Vine a invitarte a almorzar, ¿quieres?

¡Bueno vamos!

Salimos de la tienda y empezamos a caminar en las acogedoras calles de Konoha. Todo el camino fue en un habitual silencio por parte de Shikamaru, y yo buscaba romper el hielo pero por primera vez no sabía cómo, además me sentía bien en ese ambiente. Llegamos a aquel restaurante donde solíamos comer Asuma; adentro se encontraba Chouji en una mesa al fondo y junto a él la chica de la aldea de la Arena, Temari, lo cual me extrañó mucho, hasta que al entrar y sentarnos junto a ellos, Shikamaru me explico que él y Temari, eran novios y quería que los primeros en enterarse fueran sus dos mejores amigos.

De regreso a casa tuve una sensación muy extraña al recordar la noticia de Shikamaru y Temari. Debía sentirme feliz por Shikamaru y su relación pues él era mi amigo, pero creo que no era así, ¿qué me pasa?- me pregunta a mí misma.

El día de Navidad:

Al amanecer empecé a entregar todos mis arreglos de navidad para mis amigos y ex compañeros.

Empecé por la pelirosa, que cuando teníamos 12 nos peleábamos por Sasuke y ahora somos las mejores amigas, luego a aquel chico alto rubio y que sin darnos cuenta se había vuelto muy fuerte, Naruto. También le entregué mi obsequio a Chouji mi compañero de equipo, a Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Shino, Sasuke, a aquella mujer que había sido el gran amor de mi sensei Asuma, Kurenai, y por último a Shikamaru, mi mejor amigo quien días atrás me había dado una noticia que no me cayó del todo bien. Al estar frente su casa, toqué y una amable mujer me abrió, era Yoshino su madre, la cual me saludó con un gesto en la mejilla, ella me dijo que Shika no se encontraba, lo cual me extraño mucho, pero de todas maneras le dejé mi presente con ella.

De regreso a casa, vi a Temari, sentada en un banquito en la gran plaza de Konoha, muy triste. Me acerqué para saber qué le pasaba y además tenía mucha curiosidad de saber cómo les estaba yendo a ella y Shika en su relación, pues desde el día del restaurante no se habían vuelto a hablar sino de vez en cuando lo topaba en las calles de Konoha, pero sólo de hola y chao.

Le pregunté que cuál era la razón de su tristeza y ella respondió que había tenido una discusión con Shikamaru, porque le habían asignado una misión justamente para Navidad, la cual sería su primera Navidad juntos.

Estuve con ella un rato, pero sin darme cuenta, una parte de mí se sentía muy bien, con la situación en que se encontraba Temari.

Al llegar a casa, me encontré con mi mamá, tenía una expresión en su cara de ¡Sorpresa! Y una mirada de asombro, pues junto a ella se encontraba un grande, hermoso y llamativo ramo de mis flores favoritas.

¡¿Son para mí?!- pregunté muy emocionada

Al parecer ¡sí!- Dijo mi mamá

Ohh… Gracias madre! - Grité emocionada

Ummm, lo siento hija… pero yo te las dí!

¿Cómo?- pregunté muy extrañada, _si no fué ella ¿entonces quién fué?_

Será mejor que veas el remitente, dice mi madre con curiosidad; sin embargo se dió la vuelta y se fue para darme más privacidad.

En ese gran ramo, se encontraba una pequeña tarjeta que decía: _¡Feliz Navidad! Te Quiero_, y al final en letras muy pequeñas que no se distinguían: _Fue muy problemático hacer esto_. Con solo ver la palabra "problemático" supe que era Shikamaru.

Lena de emoción y con mucha curiosidad decidí llamar a Temari, pues quería saber si Shika también le había mandado un ramo a ella,- _por supuesto que sí, son novios_- pensé, pero de todas maneras la llamé y ella me dijo que en las últimas horas no había recibido nada, y aproveché para preguntarle si sabía algo de Shika y me dijo que no.

Me sentí extrañada y una parte de mí se encontraba en total felicidad.

Me fui a acostar, pero no podía conciliar el sueño; se me venían muchas cosas a la mente: _¿por qué a mí y a ella no? , se supone que son novios y está en un nivel más importante que yo_- y cada vez surgían más preguntas, las cuales me hacían sentir más confundida de lo que estaba- _¿será que él siente algo por mí, más que una simple amistad?, ¿pero cómo?, si él decidió estar con ella es porque la iba a respeta y serle sincero_. Pues toda esta confusión me hizo tomar una decisión: hablaré con él cuando llegue de la misión.

Pasó una semana después de navidad, la cual se me hizo eterna.

Decidí dar un paseo por Konoha, y cuando iba por sus hermosas y acogedoras calles, vi a lo lejos a un chico alto, moreno, cabello azabache, ojos oscuros el que una vez fue mi compañero de equipo, amigo y ahora estaba tan confundida que no sabía qué era él para mí en ese momento.

Me acerqué a donde él se encontraba, y empecé a hablarle, hasta llegar al tema de confusión para mí, que además puso mi mundo de cabeza. Le hice tantas preguntas como respuestas necesitaba, así que lo escuché atentamente; no me dio a entender nada concreto lo único que sí pudo concretar fue que no estaba claro con sus sentimientos; decidí que ya había llegado mi turno de hablar, cuando de repente vinieron a mi mente tantas cosas acerca de la relación entre Shikamaru y Temari y Shikamaru y mi ramo de flores, y que él no estaba claro con sus sentimientos, a lo cual respondí y le dije que si él había decidido estar con Temari era por algo y que aclarara lo más pronto sus sentimientos, porque podría lastimar a alguien con sus dudas. A todo esto quedó impactado y yo con un simple y seco adiós, me fui.

Ese seco y simple adiós significó el fin de nuestra amistad y el principio de mis sentimientos por él, a pesar de sus dudas acerca de lo que sentía, pues yo tendría que amarlo en silencio.

Y para terminar el día se me vino una última pregunta a la cabeza- ¿_Por qué tenía que esperar que estuviera con otra para darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él?-._

Fin


End file.
